real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Time to Watch the Fireworks
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alor The four get back to camp and are silent for a while. Vince thanks Violet for saving him and she says that she liked him a lot more than Evan. In a confessional Henry says he’s mad that he’s not only on a four person tribe but that he’s on the rock bottom of it and is going to go home if they lose another challenge which is likely because Evan was their strongest member. Violet goes up to Henry and apologizes to him and he asks if their final 2 deal is in the trash too and Violet says that it isn’t. Henry doesn’t believe her but he thanks her and goes to bed. Alpoh Tribe Alpoh Everyone gets to the merged camp which is the old Ipoh camp and they all start their merge feast. Everyone reacquaints with old friends and introduces themselves to the people that they haven’t met. Whitney and Abby talk about their swapped tribes and Whitney says they could make a very solid alliance of Them, Courtney, Darius, Elizabeth and Violet. Abby says that her new allies are close with Henry so he would be included and Whitney said she likes him so that’s good for her. Jose, Logan and Robert are talking and Robert asks if they notice how everyone else is talking with each other and they’re left to talk to themselves and Jose says they have to play from the bottom. The three of them go into the woods to search for the idol. Robert doesnt see the tree with an X so he tried treemail. Jose checks a weird looking tree that spirals and has a lot of hollows and he finds the idol in it. He tells Logan and Robert and Robert says they have a lot of power now. The other 8 castaways meet up to hold their first alliance meetings and Darius asks if everyone is good with this alliance. Courtney says she loves the alliance and everybody agrees. Elizabeth asks if they can vote out Robert first because she really doesn’t get a good vibe from him and Vince says he’s unbearable. Everyone else in the alliance seems to agree and Abby suggests splitting the vote 4-4 because of Robert’s idol and Henry says that that would be smart. Violet says they can figure out who votes who later. Challenge Logan wins immunity. Alpoh Everyone gets back to camp and congratulates Logan on his immunity win. Logan thanks all of them and in a confessional Robert says Logan winning immunity was perfect because now both idols can be played and all three of them will stay safe. Jose goes up to Vince and they have an awkward conversation until Jose asks why Vince just dropped him and Logan and Vince says it’s best for his game to be in the majority rather than with his friends and that it’s nothing personal. Jose says he understands and leaves to get water. The majority alliance gets together and Elizabeth asks how they should do the split vote and Darius suggests doing it based on the swapped tribes and everyone thinks that’s a good idea because it’s split in half. Vince asks if his tribe can vote Robert because he’s friends with Jose and doesn’t want to vote him unless it’s the round Jose or Logan have to go and Abby says that’s perfectly fine. The alliance disbands and goes back to the shelter to relax for the rest of the day. The guys trio meet up and Robert says that Logan winning was great and Jose agrees, congratulating Logan. Logan asks if they should risk it and just have Robert use his idol or if Jose should use his too and Jose says that he’ll try to figure out the mood of the other alliance at tribal and Robert says to be careful. In a confessional Logan says he thinks Robert is warming up to him and Jose because he’s a lot more caring about them staying in the game and is much more cooperative. Jose asks who they are going to vote at tribal council and Robert smiles devilishly Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jeff asks Whitney how it’s been on the merged tribe and Whitney says it’s awesome and that the tribe has gotten along great together. Jeff asks Robert if this is true and he says that surprisingly he hasn’t seen any bickering or arguments of any kind and that it is the closest thing to a family there’s been out here which makes Abby tear up. Jeff asks Abby what’s wrong and she says that she misses her daughter Taneka and that it’s been really hard to leave her with her sister. Vince gives her a hug as Abby explains that she’s had a tough time being a single mother because she had Taneka when she was only 16. The people sitting around Abby all hug her and comfort her and she apologizes for crying which Elizabeth says she shouldn’t be sorry about. Jeff asks Vince about the vote and he says that the lines in the sand have been pretty apparent at merge and that he’s confident in his sides chances of all staying. Jeff asks Robert if the sides are obvious and he says it is because it’s him, Logan and Jose against everybody. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. Before Jeff reads the results Robert stands up and plays his idol, which is real. Jose notices no one from the other side looks worried so right before Jeff continues Jose stands up and plays his idol which is also real, sending the other alliance into shock and worry. All votes for Robert and Jose will not count. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Robert. Does not count. Robert. Does not count. Robert. Does not count. Robert. Does not count. Jose. Does not count. The trio of guys celebrate. Jose. Does not count. Jose. Does not count. Jose. Does not count. Whitney looks worried about the next vote Violet. Violet rolls her eyes and sighs as Henry frowns. Darius. Abby and Darius both look shocked. 7th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia and the first member of the jury… Nobody, as this vote is for Elizabeth. (1-1-1-0-0). The majority alliance looks shocked and confused and Jeff explains Violet, Darius and Elizabeth can’t vote while everyone else can only vote for them. Robert explains that the alliance now has to choose which of their own is the most expendable to them because all three of the guys are keeping their votes the same. Whitney and Vince whisper to each other and Whitney whispers to Henry. Courtney whispers to Abby and Vince whispers to Abby, confusing her. Everybody votes and Jeff reads the results. First Vote... Violet. Darius. Elizabeth. They are tied 1-1-1. Violet. Violet rolls her eyes. Elizabeth. Violet. Elizabeth. 7th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia and the first member of the jury… Elizabeth. (4-3-1). Elizabeth, Abby, Courtney Darius and Violet are all shocked that Elizabeth, the kindest girl on the island, got the boot. Elizabeth is sad but she makes everyone give her a group hug. She grabs her torch and gets it snuffed and says bye to everyone as she walks out. Whitney looks at Violet and whispered ‘I owed you’ and Violet nods with a weak smile. Votes Henry voted for Robert: “You are one of the sneakiest players in Survivor history and it’s finally time that you go, or at least get that idol of yours flushed..” Vince voted for Robert: “Sorry bro but nobody on this island trusts you except for your two pals but even that’s debatable.” Violet voted for Robert: “You are gross, sleazy, annoying, and your voice sounds like someone is holding your nose shut so you can get out.” Whitney voted for Robert: “DEUCES.” Abby voted for Jose: “Sorry Jose but you’re a threat and if Robert uses his idol you’re gonna get the backlash from it.” Courtney voted for Jose: “Sorry Jose but you’re like really scary so I have no problem casting a vote for you! Buh-bye!” Darius voted for Jose: “See ya bro, you’re a bigger threat than I ever would’ve expected so good job on that.” Elizabeth voted for Jose: “The group decided on a split vote plan so unfortunately if Robert uses his idol you should be going tonight.” Jose voted for Violet: “Violet you are a fierce player and a strong ass person, which is why I want you to be one of the three who could go home this week.” Logan voted for Darius: “Sorry but you’re a big social threat so you should be in the running for who goes home this week.” Robert voted for Elizabeth: “Time to watch the fireworks.” Re-Vote Votes Henry voted for Elizabeth: “Sorry but it seems to be you or Violet going and Violet is still my closest ally here so unfortunately I want you to go.” Robert voted for Elizabeth: “No need for a second message, she wasn’t memorable enough for a second one anyways.” Vince voted for Elizabeth: “Whitney wants to pay back Violet for saving us so I have to vote for you, I’m sorry.” Whitney voted for Elizabeth: “I’m sorry but Violet saved my closest allies ass last tribal so I wouldn’t be a good player if I just voted her out right after.” Abby voted for Violet: “I was told to vote for Elizabeth but I can’t, she’s so sweet and I’ve known her longer so sadly I have to vote for you.” Courtney voted for Violet: “I like really don’t like your attitude because you’re like really scary and you were targeting me at the start of the game. Plus, you voted out Evan who I really liked so I guess karma’s a big fat b***h.” Jose voted for Violet: “See previous message, I said what I had to say.” Logan voted for Darius: “Have to keep my vote the same, dude.” Final Words “Well that happened! I had a blast out here and I think I played really well considering I made it to the merge. I wish I stayed longer but at least I’m able to be on the jury to decide who is going to win the season! This was an amazing opportunity and I’m so blessed to have had it.” ‘’~Elizabeth, 11th Place’’